Weekend At Kim's
by Agreene
Summary: Kim and Trini have the perfect weekend.


Weekend At Kim's

Kimberly Hart, the pink power ranger and the champion gymnast was feeling rather horny. It been two weeks since she and best friend Trini hooked up for a little pussy romp. No one knew Kim was bisexual except for Trini. Everyone knew she was bisexual because she didn't hide it. In fact Trini has had girlfriends as well as boyfriends. Sometimes she'd date a guy and a girl at the same time without the two parties knowing about the other. Trini was smart that way. When Kim came out to her, she was even more excited because it met that the two could hook up without damaging their friendship. However, what Trini didn't know was that Kim was in love with her. Kim is lying in bed thinking about their romp. She closes her eyes letting the images fill her head. Kim begins to fondle her own breasts pinching her nipples making sure them hard. She then slides hand down past her stomach to her cunt. She inserts one digit working herself. She imaged Trini licking her cunt with her tongue. Kim continues to work her finger and then inserts another digit. Kim's moans go unheard by her sleeping mother. She continues to work her cunt feeling her orgasm near. She imagined Trini sliding her tongue into her wet pussy.

"OOOOHHHHH SSSSHHHHIIIIITTTTTT!" Kim moans as she climaxes on her fingers. She's breathing heavily from her masturbation session. That did the trick. The question is how long could she hold out until the need hit her again. "I definitely need Trini." She muttered to herself before drifting off to sleep.

Kimberly Hart the young beautiful and talented pink ranger had raced down the hall of Angel grove high school. She is a student at this school and a member of the power ranger team. Of course no one knew this. Kim was running late for her first period class which was English. She was never late for class. Today was odd for her though. She had missed the alarm clock and fell out of her bed trying to rush. She ran to her locker, opened it and grabbed her book, shut it and then ran towards Ms. Appleby's class. She opened the door slowly and closed the door. Ms. Appleby's back was turned to Kim who tried to sneak into the class. Ms. Appleby spotted her anyway.

"Nice of you to join us this morning Ms. Hart." Ms. Appleby said to her with her back still to Kim.

"I'm sorry I'm late Ms. Appleby." Kim said feeling a tad bit guilty.

"I'll let it slip because you're never really late to my class but don't let it happen again." Ms. Appleby said to her.

"Yes ma'am." Kim said going over to sit in her usual seat.

"Hey that's not fair. How come you always give us detention when we're late?" Bulk complained.

"Because unlike you two, Kimberly is never late to my class." Ms. Appleby said to them. She went on with her lesson. Kim looked around and noticed that Trini wasn't there. She wondered where he best friend was. Kim smiled as she daydreamed about Trini. No one knew that she was bisexual. Trini was the only one who knew and vowed to never tell the guys about it. Though Kim had many admirers in the school, she didn't really want them. It was Trini she wanted. Ms. Appleby went on about the lesson. Kim barely paid attention. She was too busy thinking about the next time she and Trini would hook up. The bell rang. Kim raced out of the class with the rest of the students.

"Good morning Kim." Jason says to her. She sighs and turns to face them.

"Morning." Kim said to him.

"What's wrong Kim?" Billy asked her.

"I had a bad night. I had bad case of insomnia and when I finally did fall asleep, I woke up late this morning." Kim said sighing deeply.

"Were your parents arguing again?" Zack asked her. She nods sadly. It was no secret that Kim's parents were fighting a lot. Not only was their fighting keeping her up but she was getting frustrated with them putting her in the middle of it. She needed an escape. "Don't worry Kim. Everything will be ok." He said trying to comfort her.

"I know." Kim said faking her smile. "I just need to be away from them for a while just to think. Thank god my folks are going out of town for the weekend."

"Wait aren't they going out of town together?" Billy asked.

"No. My mom is going to visit my grandparents and my dad will be away on business." Kim said.

"Maybe they need a break from each other." Jason said to her.

"Maybe." Kim said.

"How about we all hang out tonight at your house to keep you company?" Zack said putting his arm around Kim's shoulders.

"Thanks guys but no thanks. I'm just gonna stay by myself for the weekend." Kim said.

"Ok." Zack said.

"We have Math right now so we better get going." Billy said to them.

"Ok. We'll see you later Kim." Jason said.

"Bye." Kim said turning back to her locker. The need to fuck creeps back up in Kim. She bites her lip trying to keep from thinking about it but can't help it. "Where the fuck was Trini?" She wondered. Kim shut her locker and ran to the ladies rest room. She needed to cum and fast. She finds an empty stall and closes the door locking it. Kim pulls her jeans down to her ankles and slides her finger into her cunt. She begins to finger herself feverously. She's moaning but trying to keep it down so she's not heard. She was so engrossed with fingering herself that she hadn't heard Trini walking into the bathroom.

Trini stood by the sink listening. She recognized the moans belonging to Kim. She'd have to tease Kim a little later on but for now she'll let her get herself off. Kim's moans were getting a little louder as she was nearing her climax. Kim screams as she cums harder than she's ever came before. Her breathing returned to normal as she cleans herself off. When Kim was done, she pulled her pants up. She flushed the toilet. When she opens the door, she stops dead in her tracks looking at Trini. She smirks.

"Had fun?" Trini asked as Kim gave her a sheepish smile.

"I was thinking about you." Kim said moving towards her. Trini pulls Kim into her as the two kiss. Trini's hands find Kim's ass. Kim hadn't washed her hands yet so she let Trini taste her juices.

"MMM, can't wait to taste some more." Trini cooed.

"We could do this now. I'm ready for round two." Kim said flirting.

"We've got time for that this weekend. Your house or mine?" Trini asked her.

"Mines. The folks are gone for the weekend." Kim said.

"Good. I'll see you tonight." Trini said to her.

"Ok." Kim said as the two shared another long lingering kiss before Trini leaves the bathroom. Kim watches her ass imagining what she will do to that ass tonight. Kim waited a moment before leaving herself.

The day came and went. Kim had gotten home after gymnast practice. She didn't want to go straight home because her parents would be arguing and it would totally mess up her weekend with Trini. She came up the drive way of the home she lived in with her parents and noticed their cars were gone. This met that they had already left. She sighed happy about this. She unlocked the door to the house and went in. As she had suspected, her parents were gone. Kim put her bag down on the bed in her room and began to make some food for her weekend with Trini. Kim put the chips out, the dip, she put out the beverages, and ordered Pizza. Trini would be at her place in about an hour. Knowing Trini she'd bring her secret stash of porno movies. They'll watch that later. Kim was so excited about this weekend that felt a little tingle in her pussy anticipating a romp fest. She needed to shower and get into her most comfortable see through clothing.

Trini had gone home to pack a bag for her weekend with Kim. Trini's parents weren't home yet and had already given her permission to spend the weekend at Kim's house. Her parents didn't mind considering that Kim and Trini had been friends for years. She made sure to pack her dildos as her favorite porno videos. It's a good thing her parents weren't home because they'd ask questions. Though Trini suspected that they already knew she was bisexual. Once she was done packing she headed out of the house making sure to lock the door. Trini made her way up the drive way of the Hart household. She noticed Kim's parents' cars weren't in the drive way. Trini figured they weren't home and wasn't expected back until Sunday. She smirked to herself. She came up to the door and ran the bell.

Kim had just come out of the shower and had on her pink shorts on and t-shirt over her bare chest. She was smelling especially sexy and wanted to make certain Trini could smell her sweet cent. She opened the door and there stood her lover.

"Hey beautiful." Trini said smiling.

"Hey hot stuff." Kim said smiling. Kim pulled her into a wet heated kiss. Neither of them noticed the pizza delivery guy watching them. He had come up the drive way. He's watching and getting hard instantly watching the scene. Luckily for him he's wearing dark pants so his erection isn't noticeable.

"Ahem." He said making himself known. Both Kim and Trini stopped kissing and turn to see the very aroused delivery guy standing there. "Hey, anyone order pizza?" He asked.

"Yes. I did." Kim spoke up. "I'll be right back." Kim said as she went into the house. Trini followed her along with the pizza delivery guy.

"So you two are like dating or something?" The delivery guy asked as he brought the pizza box into the kitchen then placed it on the kitchen table.

"Something like that." Trini answered turning away from him.

"Don't suppose you two would like some company?" The delivery guy asked. Both Trini and Km glared at him.

"Nice try." Kim said paying him the money.

"Hey you can keep the tip if you let me watch?" The delivery guy asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"Good bye." Kim said pushing the guy out the door then slamming it shut. "Can you believe that guy?" She asked.

"He was turned on by our little kissing session. I could tell." Trini said to her as she put her bag down on the couch.

"How can you tell?" Kim asked.

"Because he was sporting a major hard on." Trini said as Kim burst out laughing. Trini smirked. "I could see it through his pants. He looks like he's packing quite the pecker there."

"Does his pecker arouse you?" Kim asked a little jealous but amused. The two sat down in the kitchen table to eat their pizza.

"Not really." Trini said. "I'm more of a carpet muncher." Kim burst out laughing.

"Oh." The Delivery guy said. Kim paid him the money. "So I'm off in an hour. Can I come back and we can hang out?" He asked.

"Uh no thanks." Kim said laughing. Trini didn't respond. She was still eye balling the delivery guy. He was pretty hot looking but average height. His dark flowing black hair, brown eyes and lustful lips told Trini that he ate pussy and was pretty good at it. She might try him out. She then glanced at his groin. He looked to be sporting about 8 inches. She could see the semi erection in his pants. He wanted a threesome but Kim would never go for that. The delivery guy looked over at Trini and smiled. Damn even his smile was sexy. Oh she definitely wanted to fuck him. She better not let Kim hear her say that. Kim caught the exchange between Trini and the delivery guy and frowned. "Goodbye." She said to him practically pushing him out of her house. She then slammed the door.

"Wow, rude much?" Trini asked.

"He was coming onto us." Kim said.

"Oh please." Trini said waving off the delivery guy's flirtatious comments. "You're letting what he said get the best of you."

"Please. His tongue was practically hanging out." Kim said. Trini rolled her eyes. "I saw the way you were eye balling him." Kim said.

"Stop. Sit, down and eat." Trini said to her. Both sat down and began to eat their pizza. Trini pored them some soda in two cups. The two were silent for a moment. Kim was staring at Trini wondering if she liked that delivery dude. She wondered if this was the right time to tell Trini how she felt about her. Trini caught her expression. "What?"

"Do you like that delivery guy?" Kim asked. Trini rolled her eyes again. "Does he make you hot?" she asked. Trini smirked teasingly but didn't respond. "Does he make your pussy wet?"

"You're crazy you know that?" Trini asked.

"I'm not crazy." Kim said. "I know what I saw." She said continuing to eat her food. Trini stared at her a moment wondering if her attitude was coming from her issues with her parents. They've been fighting and arguing an awful lot. Kim hated it and was glad to get away from them. Kim would come over and stay the night at her house just so she didn't have to hear the arguing. "You never answered my question."

"What question?" Trini asked her.

"Does he make you hot?" Kim asked.

"No." Trini said lying through her teeth. Kim rolled her eyes. "You make me wet." Kim smirked rolling her eyes before the two finished eating. Both ate two slices of pizza. Kim took the box and put in the fridge. Both finished their sodas. Kim headed into the living room. "So what are doing this weekend?" Trini asked following her into the living room.

"Well I was hoping we could watch a porno." Kim said smiling as she turns to face Trini wrapping her arms around her waist. She began kissing her. As much as Trini loves the way Kim was kissing her, she had to pull away. She didn't want them to just into sex. She wanted to make love to her. She pushes Kim back gently. Kim notices this. "What's wrong?"

"I was hoping we could talk for a moment." Trini said to her. Kim rolled her eyes sitting back on the couch.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Kim asked her.

"Why you're so upset." Trini told her.

"I'm not upset." Kim said defending herself.

"Yes you are." Trini said to her. "I can see it." Kim didn't say anything. She just looked away. Trini wondered if her attitude had anything to do with her parents. "Does this have anything to do with your parents?" She asked.

"Can we change the subject?" Kim asked crossing her arms.

"No. You're upset and I know it has to do with your parents. I just want you to talk to me." Trini told her.

"Change the subject." Kim demanded. She was not in the mood to talk about her feuding parents. She just wanted to spend the weekend with her best friend turned lover.

"Kim." Trini called to her.

"I don't want to talk about them." Kim said to her.

"Listen, I realize you don't want to deal with what's happening with your parents but at some point you'll have to talk about it." Trini said to her. Kim sighed and rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is that if you wanna talk, I'm here for you." She said sincerely. Kim sighed and turned to her. "We're friends you can talk to me about anything." Kim smirked and leaned into her and kissed her lips. "MMMMM. Is that your way of changing the subject?" She asked smirking.

"What do you think?" Kim asked smirking. Trini didn't speak. Instead she leaned into Kim kissing her deeply. Kim returned the gesture. Both kissed passionately. Trini positions herself on Kim's waist. Both girls moaning as they began removing the articles of their clothing. Kim had been waiting all day for this moment. She couldn't wait to get Trini's clothes. Like an animal, Kim feverously took her bra off and began sucking on her hard nipples. Trini's nipples were hard like diamonds. Just the way Kim liked them. She sucked and bit them teasingly. Trini threw her head back moaning enjoying how Kim's tongue felt on her mounds. Kim was so happy that her parents home to witness the dirty filthy nasty sex she and Trini were having. Trini ran her fingers through Kim's hair. Kim slid her hand into the hem of Trini's shorts sliding her hand down to her pussy.

"UUUHHHH." Trini moans softly. Kim slides a finger into wet cunt. Trini grinds on her finger.

"How's that feel baby?" Kim asked huskily.

"SOOOO GGGGGOOOOODDDD!" Trini moans. Kim goes back to sucking Trini's nipples again causing her more pleasure. Trini continues to grind Kim's finger coating it with her juices. Kim pulls her finger out of her and takes that same finger and slides into her mouth. Trini watches lustfully.

"You taste so fucking good." Kim said gently pushing Trini off of her. Trini got up and removed her shorts and underwear until she was naked. "I'll be right back." Kim said as she ran into room and to get her dildo. She reached into the back of her closet and pulled out her strap on dildo then headed back into the living room. Kim had made it a point to close the windows shut. She didn't want any nosey neighbors looking in the window. Trini sat there butt bare to the world looking very hot. Kim licked her lips lustfully. The smell of Trini's arousal makes her wet.

"You see something you like?" Trini asked seductively.

"Oh yeah I do." Kim said seductively.

"I want you inside me." Trini said rubbing her wet cunt.

"I will be first I wanna taste that pussy." Kim said as she got down on her knees. Trini leaned back on the couch separating her legs preparing to receive oral. Kim placed her face at the base of her cunt and began to feast. Trini through her head back and enjoyed the oral from her best friend turned lover. Kim took Trini's legs around her shoulders and buried her face in Trini's pussy.

"OOOHHHH GGGGOOOODDDDD YYYEEESSSSS!" Trini groaned. Kim licked, bit and sucked her cunt well driving her tongue into wet walls. "OOOOHHHHH SSSSHHHHHIIIIITTTTT."

"MMMMM" Kim moaned underneath her enjoying the sweet nectar of her best friend's cunt. Kim stuck a digit into her then another digit. Trini grinds her hips as she nears her climax. Kim pulls away suddenly. Trini looks at her flustered.

"Why did you stop?" Trini asked.

"Because I wanna be inside you." Kim said as she takes the strap on and places it around her waist. Trini gulps at the size of the dildo as it looks to be about ten inches. Kim positions the head of the dildo in front of Trini's cunt. Slowly she enters her inch by inch until she's completely inside of her. Trini moans softly as her cunt talks all ten inches into her. Kim smirks enjoying the look on her face. She pulls out and then back in. She repeats the rhythm. Trini groans loving the pounding Kim is giving her. Kim drives the dildo into her cunt. Trini by now is screaming. Her climax approaches as her wet pussy coats the slick dildo. Trini screams as she climaxes all over the dildo. Kim stays buried in her pussy feeling her cum. It's such a turn on to her. When Trini comes down from her high, Kim kisses her lips then pulls out of her.

"HOLY SHIT!" Trini says breathing heavily. Kim removes the straps from her waist. She smirks as Trini sits up on the couch. "That was fucking amazing."

"Better than the first time?" Kim asked.

"Oh waaaay better." Trini said as Kim smiled. "It's my turn to get you off." Trini said position herself in front of Kim. Trini was about to put the strap on when Kim stopped her. "What?"

"I don't want you to use the strap on me." Kim said suddenly.

"Why?" Trini asked.

"I don't mind using it to please you but I just don't like it being used on me." Kim said. Trini thought that was a bit odd but ok.

"Ok." Trini said as she positioned herself between Kim's leg. The heat from Kim's cunt was driving Trini crazy. She licked her lips placing her face at the base of her cunt and begins licking her. Kim moans wrapping her legs around Trini's shoulders. Trini slid her tongue in Kim's pussy. Kim withers in pleasure running a hand though Trini's jet black hair. Trini sticks a digit into her cunt, then two.

"UUUUUHHHHHHH!" Kim moans aloud letting Trini know just how much pleasure she was causing her. Trini continued to tease her with her tongue and fingers. Kim was lost in the moment feeling her orgasm near. Trini continued teasing Kim with her tongue letting Kim's juices coat her mouth. "FFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK YYYEEESSS!" Kim screams as she cums in Trini's mouth. Trini sucks her dry. "Shit that was amazing." Kim said.

"Yeah it was." Trini said licking her fingers. Kim sat up on the couch and took the two fingers Trini uses in her and sucked them. She tasted herself. "Taste good don't it?"

"Oh yeah." Kim said as she and Trini curled up on the couch together naked. Kim takes the blanket and places it over their naked forms. Both began watching TV until they eventually fell asleep.

Saturday Morning

The sun blared through the window of the Harts residence. It blared into the living room window to be exact. Trini and Kim were still curled up on the couch fast asleep. Trini turned her head to avoid the sunlight pouring directly into her face. It was on then that there's a knock at the door. Trini popped her head up. Was Kim expecting someone this early? She didn't know. There's a knock at the door again. This time Kim heard it. Trini slowly got up off the couch. Realizing she was stark naked, she reached down and picked up her yellow short and put them back on. Then put on her shirt as well. The knocking on the door continued. It woke Kim as well.

"Who the hell is knocking on my door this time of morning?" Asked agitated sitting up on the couch naked. Trini opened the door. To her surprise it was Jason, Zack, Billy and Tommy. The four guys had decided to surprise Kim with breakfast this morning. They knew that her parents were away for the weekend and that Kim felt bummed about the way things were between them. They wanted to keep her company as good friends did.

"Morning guys, what are you doing here?" Trini asked loud enough so that Kim heard her. Kim knew immediately who was at the door. Kim grabbed her clothes and made a b-line for the bathroom. She took the air freshner and sprayed the living room before heading to the bathroom.

"Hey Trini. Where's Kim?" Billy asked.

"Oh she's…" Trini trailed off looking into the living to see where Kim was. "In the bathroom."

"Cool." Jason said as he and the guys made their way past Trini into the house carrying a few bags. Trini frowned a bit confused. Jason turned to her. "You stayed the night?" He asked.

"Uh yeah. We had a girls night in and decided to turn it into a weekend." Trini lied smoothly. She realized Kim hadn't told them that she was a lesbian.

"Did we intrude? Cause that's the last thing we wanted to do." Tommy asked.

"Yeah we just thought it would be nice to bring her breakfast. We have enough for you as well." Zach added.

"No." Trini said. "It's fine. I'm sure she appreciates it." She said watching Kim enter the kitchen.

"Hey guys what's all this?" Kim asked. Though she was touched by the sentiment, she was annoyed with the guys for interrupting her private weekend with Trini.

"Breakfast." Zach told her smiling.

"Great." Kim said sarcastically. No one but Trini picked up on the sarcasm.

"Come have breakfast with us." Billy said smiling. Kim was hesitant but did any way. She went over to the table and sat down next to Trini. Tommy held out chair for her but she didn't sit next to him. Zach picked up on that. "So what did you two do last night?" Billy asked. Kim and Trini looked at each other a moment.

"Watched movies all night until we passed out." Kim said sarcastically.

"Cool." Was all Jason said as they continued to eat breakfast.

It was quiet the entire time they ate. Kim really appreciated the gesture but wanted to know why they did this for her. All she wanted was to spend an incredible weekend with Trini and here the guys were interrupting that. Billy breaks the silence.

"So what do you girls have planned for the day?" He asked.

"We were going to spend the day together shopping." Trini said.

"Cool. We'll come with." Jason said as Kim glared at him. Again Zach caught this and frowned. He realized that they had been intruding on Kim and Trini's fun weekend. Thinking fast, Zach decided to say something about that.

"Uh guys, do you really wanna go shopping? I mean after all that's a woman thing." Zach said.

"On second thought, I'm gonna agree with Zach on this one." Tommy said.

"I agree." Billy said.

"Non-sense." Jason said.

"You should really listen to them Jason. Shopping is just not a man's game." Kim said to him. Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Good then it's settled, you guys aren't coming shopping with us so how will you spend your afternoon?" She asked with very little interest. The guys stared at her wondering what was wrong with her.

"We'll probably do various activities." Zach answers.

"Cool." Kim said.

"Kim, are you sure you're ok?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine Jason. Why do you ask?" Kim asked him.

"Well because I get the feeling that we did something wrong to upset you." Jason said to her feeling a little bit pushed away.

"Yeah we came to check up you." Billy said to her.

"And food, don't forget the food." Kim said her attempted at a joke. They guys smirked but didn't laugh. Kim sighs. "Guys, listen I do appreciate you check up on me and bringing my favorite foods but I'm fine. I promise. I just wanted to a girls' weekend. I hope you understand?" She told them.

"We do. We didn't mean to intrude." Billy told her giving her a reassuring smile. Kim smiled back this time her smile was genuine. She knew they'd understand if she'd just broke it to them gently. The truth was that she wanted to resume had sex weekend with Trini and couldn't do that with the guys there. Kim hadn't told them that she was bisexual and wouldn't until she was truly ready to do that. "How about this, we all finish breakfast, wait for you two go get dressed and then drive you ladies to the mall. We can leave from there." Billy offered.

"That sounds cool. Thanks." Kim said. Trini nods agreeing with her. The guys smiled at that.

After breakfast was over, Tommy, Billy, and Jason put the left overs away while cleaning off the table. Zach went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He saw the remote on the floor and went to pick up but spotted something out of the corner of his eye behind the arm of the couch. He smirked when he realized what it was. It was the dildo that Kim used on Trini last night. Zach realized what had went on last night.

"How come you're not helping us?" Billy complained.

"Too stuffed to help." Zach answers and quickly uses his foot to hide the dildo behind the arm of the couch.

Kim and Trini are in the shower together. Kim made sure to lock the door. Kim wanted to a quickie first. Both are naked in the shower going at it. Kim has her face buried in Trini's cunt sucking her off. Trini tries to stifle her moans hoping the guys wouldn't hear them. Trini quickly climaxed then switched positions. Trini drove her fingers into Kim's cunt feverously kissing her deeply. This was a tactic to keep Kim from screaming out in pleasure. Soon Kim climaxed hard moaning into Trini's mouth. Both finished up and got out of the shower. Kim and Trini dressed quickly and headed out with the guys. The guys held true to their word. They dropped Trini and Kim off at the mall. Both shopped for a little while and then decided to head back to the house.

"Thank god we ditched the guys." Kim said to her. She was horny all over again.

"Yeah. You hungry?" Trini asked without looking at her.

"Yeah but not for food." Kim smirked.

"Well I want food." Trini said as Kim's face dropped.

_"Food huh" _Kim thought to herself. She went to the fridge and took out the whip cream and chocolate syrup. "I got something we can." Kim said smiling. Trini smirked.

"I said I wanted real food." Trini told her as Kim brought the whip cream and chocolate syrup over to the couch.

"You'll get it. First I want to feast." Kim said as she and Trini began kissing. Kim pulls away. Trini sticks her tongue out and let's Kim pore whip cream on it. Kim then kisses her deeply. She pulls back to remove Trini's shirt.

"You're so dirty." Trini said seductively.

"Baby you have no idea." Kim said as she pored some chocolate syrup on Trini's chest and begins to lick it off.

"MMMMMMM!" Trini moans. She takes her bra off exposing her nipples. Kim pored more chocolate syrup on her chest letting the syrup slide down to Trini's nipples. She sucks on her left tit. Trini throws her head back loving it. Kim continued to tease her nipples sucking from one to the other and adding syrup and whipped cream on them driving Trini wild. Kim loved being the aggressor in the love making. Trini reaches out and fondles Kim's tits. Kim moans.

"I wanna suck that pussy." Kim said huskily. Trini leans back and removes her shorts and panties. She parts her legs. Kim pores whip cream and chocolate sauce down Trini's stomach to her navel.

"OOOHHH that's so cold." Trini said.

"Don't worry. I'll warm you up." Kim said as she sticks her tongue out and glides it down Trini's stomach to her navel. She licks and sucks at her belly button teasingly. Trini withers under her. Kim smirks satisfied with the expression on Trini's face. Kim uses the whip cream this time and pores some on Trini's cunt.

"OOOHHHH!" Trini groans her cunt cold from the whip cream.

"Relax baby." Kim said softly. She leans into Trini's cunt and begins sucking the whip cream away tasting Trini's cunt. Trini groans and squirms enjoying Kim's tongue. Kim puts some whip cream on her tongue and then buries her tongue in Trini's cunt.

"OOHHH FUCK!" Trini moans as Kim licked, sucked and bite on her clit. Trini's cunt damps. Kim adds a finger into a cunt. This drives Trini so wild. Kim sticks another finger in her causing Trini more pleasure. She couldn't contain herself. Kim sucked her a little longer before she came in Kim's face. "OOOOHHH FFFUUUCKKK that's good." Trini said breathing heavily. Kim licked her lips.

"I'm glad." Kim told her smiling.

"You want me to do you?" Trini asked her.

"Later. Right now I really am hungry." Kim said as both girls laughed. Trini slipped her shorts back on as well as her shirt before going into the kitchen to eat an actual meal. Kim takes out the left over pizza and puts it into the microwave to cook. Trini joins Kim in the kitchen.

"You were amazing as usual." Trini told her. Kim smiles at her but her mind is someplace else. Trini could tell she was thinking about something. "What's on your mind?" She asked.

"I was thinking about my parents." Kim said.

"They still argue in front of you?" Trini asked.

"Yes. It pisses me off. They always put me in the middle of their pouts and I hate it. Sometimes it feels like they don't take my feelings into consideration and makes me believe they don't love me." Kim said. Trini stares at her feeling bad for her lover. "Anyway, I'm glad they're on away. It gives me a chance to unwind." The timer buzzes on the microwave. The pizza was done. Both sat down to their food.

"Kim, I know your parents arguing is angering you but I don't believe they hate you. You're right though, it sounds like they're not taking your feelings into consideration.

"I wish I knew what to do." Kim said taking a bite of her pizza.

"Have you tried talking to them?" She asked.

"What's the point? They end up arguing and won't listen to me." Kim said.

"Maybe you should try talking to them. You never know." Trini told her.

"Maybe. On a lighter note, I'm glad you're here with me." Kim told her smiling.

"MMM I'm glad to be here with you." Trini said smiling.

That night Kim laid in bed next to Trini asleep. Her head was turning back and forth. She was in the mist of having a nightmare. In the dream, her parents are arguing again. Like usual Kim is in the middle of the argument. She's trying to get their attention when the arguing escalates. Kim's father strikes her mother and vise versa. The fight is on a Kim ends up getting hurt. Suddenly Kim jerks up from her sleep sweating. She begins to cry. Trini awakes to her sobbing lover.

"Kim what's wrong?" Trini asks holding Kim.

"I had a dream I got hurt because of my parents fighting." She said sobbing. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be around them anymore." She said sobbing.

"SSHH, it's ok." Trini said comforting her. She wraps her arms around Kim's shoulder. Kim turns into her. "It's ok baby." Trini said comforting her. She leans her forehead against Kim's.

"I don't wanna feel pain anymore Trini. I wanna feel good." Kim tells her. "Make me feel good." She told her.

"Kim." Trini said to her.

"Make me feel good." Kim said. Trini knew what she met. She leans in and begins to kiss Kim's lips. Kim's sobs cease. She begins kissing Trini back. This leads to a full on make out session. Kim lays back on the bed as Trini gets on top of her. Kim moans loving the way Trini is making her feel. Trini moves from kissing her lips to her neck. This drives Kim wild. Trini's hands find her tits. She fondles her tits through her shirt. Trini stops kissing Kim's neck and removes her shirt exposing erect nipples. Trini begins sucking on her taut nips. Kim squirms under her enjoying the way Trini's tongue feels. Kim felt so much hurt, pain and anger. This was better than anything she could've imagined. Kim is in heaven right enjoying the oral teasing Trini is giving her. Trini moved from sucking her tits to licking her navel. Kim grinds her a bit. She removes her panties exposing her clit. Trini licks between her folds teasingly. Kim moans loudly as Trini continues to taste her. Trini methodically slides her finger into her cunt. Kim humps her finger. Trini continues to finger fuck Kim. She looks up at Kim seeing the lustful look on Kim's face. She smirks and goes back to pleasing her lover. Trini slides another digit into Kim's cunt driving Kim crazy. Her cunt becomes damp as she is bout ready to climax. Trini drives her tongue in cunt to cause more pleasure. Kim groans more as her climax nears it's peak. Kim runs her hands through Trini's hair as she erupts in her mouth. Trini licks her until she's finished. Trini smiles as Kim comes down from her utopia. Trini lays on Kim's shoulder as they both fall asleep.

The next morning, Kim was the first one awake. Having Trini fuck her put her right out. It usually did. It's Sunday and Trini would soon have to go home. It also met that her parents would be back tonight. Kim would not be happy about that. Still she had to admit this weekend was fun. She got to spend the weekend with her lover in Trini. Kim smiled. Trini awakes to Kim smiling.

"I'm gonna assume that smile is for what I did last night." Trini said.

"Yes. Thanks for that by the way." Kim told her.

"It's my pleasure." Trini said smiling.t time does your folks want you home?" Kim asked.

"Not until 8pm." Trini told her.

"In that case..." Kim said turning to Trini. The two began kissing again. Kim felt that since this was the last day of the weekend, better make the most of it. She tastes left over sax on Trini's breathe but didn't care. She removes Trini's shirt over head. Her tits spring to life nipples hard ready for action. Kim begins feasting on her nipples. Trini moans. Kim licks, sucks, bites on Trini's nipples teasing her. Her hand slides into Trini's panties and she slides a finger into Trini's wet. Trini runs her fingers through her hair. Kim moves from her tits to her cunt. Kim takes her time tasting Trini. Pleasuring Trini isn't just a turn on for Trini, it's a turn on for Kim as well. She found that she enjoys making Trini cum. She enjoyed being with her lover period. Kim teases and tickles her cunt causing more pleasure. Trini's moans grew louder and louder. Her pussy juices cover Kim's mouth. She sticks her tongue into her. Trini grinds into her mouth. Feeling her climax near, Trini grinds harder into Kim who adds two more fingers in her cunt. Kim's tongue along with her fingers triggers Trini's release. She came hard into Kim's mouth. Kim licked her lips loving the way Trini tasted.

"You taste amazing." Kim said to her.

"OOOHHH fuck me!" Trini said sighing deeply.

"I'm hungry again." Kim said. Trini looked at her as if she was crazy to want her again. "Breakfast time." She said getting up off the bed. She looked at her and sighed.

Both girls showered and changed into clean clothes. They both made pancakes, eggs and bacon then sat down to breakfast. Neither spoke. Trini thought about Kim's nightmare last night and how it had to do with her parents arguing. Kim had never mentioned the nightmares before. She figured that Kim didn't want to talk about it. Trini would ask.

"Kim, how come you never told me about the nightmares?" Trini asked.

"I didn't want to talk about it. Kind of like I hate talking about my feuding folks." Kim told her.

"You still could've told me. Kim you don't have to go through this alone. You're friends are here for you. Here for you." Trini told her.

"I know and I appreciate it." Kim said to her. "Listen, thanks for this weekend. It means a lot to me." She said to her as they ate. Trini smiles.

"Anytime." Trini said smiling. "The pleasure was all mine believe me." She said as the two laughed.

"This really was a cool weekend."Kim said.

"Yeah it was. I tell you what, why don't you join me at my place next weekend? We can spend it fucking each other senseless?" Trini asked.

"Oh yeah. Count me in." Kim said smiling. It's good weekend alright. Weekend at Kim's was a weekend she will never forget. Thanks to her lover Trini.

The end


End file.
